Tel est prit qui croyait prendre
by Ninjaralexia
Summary: Un jeu de carte, un gagnant, une récompense. Mais quelle genre de récompense ? Et bien venez le découvrir par vous même. Yaoi sur le couple Aloha x Mask (splatoon)


Chromapolis, une ville connue et réputé pour ses guerres de territoire à nul autre pareil, comme le veut l'accoutumée, nombreux sont les inklings qui viennent de loin pour avoir la chance de combattre les plus puissants, parmi eux, une fraction se délimite des autres: les S4 et S4, chaqu'un à leur manière, c'est professionnels venu de tous les horizons n'ont toujours eut qu'une motivation: gagner et s'amuser à n'importe quel prix. Mais Chromapolis, bien qu'etant une cité ludique, possède aussi certaines faces plus sombres, c'est ce que nous allons découvrir ici.

\- tu es prêt ?

\- Comment veux tu être prêt pour ça? Normalement c'est moi qui devrait être à ta place...

\- ça tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même, quitte à proposer un jeu autant en choisir un ou tu es sur de gagner.

Un sourire fendit les lèvres d'un inkling au tentacules bleu tendi qu'à son inverse, l'autre garçon angoissait, pourquoi angoissait t'il me diriez vous? Et bien pour le savoir il faut remonter quelques heures plus tôt, précisément à 14h23 de l'après-midi.

Plus tôt dans la même journée

\- vraiment? Un jeu de carte... pourquoi?

Mask se tenait là, assis comme à son habitude le plus loin possible des gens qui étaient déjà présent. Regardant de temps à autre quelques unes de ses rares connaissance passer sans même se retourner, mais il s'en fichait pas mal en vrai, n'écoutant que d'une oreille et fixant un point invisible, le garçon à la chemise hawaïenne, ramena l'attention de son ami sur le sujet en claquant plusieurs fois des doigts près de son visage.

\- ce n'est pas qu'un jeu de carte. Vois tu, j'ai légèrement changé les règles et le prix du gagnant pourrait probablement t'intéresser.

Quand dis tu? Tu veux tenter une partie avec ton inkling préféré?

Questionna le garçon aux pigments capillaires roses tout en agitent son paquet de carte devant les yeux du geek qui, dans une rapidité déconcertante, lui retira des mains et l'ouvri avant de commencer à distribuer le contenu en part égale, n'oubliant bien sûr pas de laisser une pioche pour plus tard. Cette réaction amusa énormément l'autre qui se saisissa des cartons rectangulaire banc qui lui faisait face avant dans faire un bel éventail devant le bleu qui suivit la manoeuvre avec plus de lassitude.

\- bon, finissons-en vite que je puisse rentrer chez moi.

\- ça marche.

La partie debuta d'abord calmement puis s'accéléra un peu plus au fil des minutes jusqu'à devenir un vrai duel, aucun d'eux ne voulait perdre l'avantage qu'ils avaient sur l'autre et cela se faisait ressentir par les personnes présentes à leur côtes. Finalement, la bataille se termina sur une victoire écrasante de Mask qui afficha un grand sourire, bien que celui-ci ne soit cacher par son éternel masque à gaz. Aloha laissa tomber mollement ses dernières cartes sur la table et leva les mains en signe de paix.

\- bien joué, je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi chanceux.

\- je dois bien l'avouer, tu t'en es plutôt bien sorti aussi, maintenant que j'y pense, tu ne m'a toujours pas dis quelle serait ma récompense.

Un silence suivit cette derniere phrase, mais fut vite brisé par le rose qui posa ses coudes sur le bois, les mains croisés devant son visage réfléchissant à la manière la plus sage d'expliquer la chose. Le geek, lui, croisa les bras sur son torse en attendant patiemment une réponse de la part de son ancien adversaire qui y répondit le plus simplement du monde.

\- moi.

Intrigué, l'insociable demanda avec un simple regard de plus amples détails auxquels Aloha se soumit juste après avoir entraîné avec lui l'autre S4 à l'extérieur du bâtiment, histoire d'éviter les oreilles indiscrètes, bien que la réputation "légèrement" Nymphomane du fêtard ne soit plus à faire, il ne fallut rien de plus qu'un simple sourire pour que le bleu ne comprenne on ne peu mieux la situation dans laquelle il s'était lui même embarqué.

Il avait 17 ans, un air de mort vivant, une flemme légendaire, une narcolepsie doublée de crises d'insomnie, une légère tendance a s'isoler en bref, tout l'inverse de l'inkling aux baskets multicolores qui ne vivait que pour s'amuser, danser, boire et... coucher. Un petit rire nerveux franchit la barrière de ses lèvres se transformant peu à peu en fous rire incontrôlé forçant les gens présents autour d'eux à se retourner dans sa direction, la plupart choqués de voir l'éternel antisociale rire à gorge déployée. Le concerné se calma doucement jusqu'à reprendre son sérieux habituel.

\- non ça va pas le faire désolé.

\- pourquoi ça?

Demanda l'indigné déçu.

\- je suis déjà attiré par quelqu'un...

\- oh je vois... et si jamais je parvenait à te faire changer d'avis?

\- j'ai hâte de voir comment tu compte t'y prendre.

Ironisa le timide en allumant son squidphone pour regarder quelques vidéos.

Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Aloha qui imita comme plus tôt son ami en venant s'emparer du portable parasite qui prenait toute l'attention de l'autre inkling, rendant ce dernier légèrement boudeur.

\- rend moi ça.

\- bien sûr, mais seulement une fois que tu aura accepté ta récompense.

\- pff... Ok tu as le reste de la journée pour me convaincre.

Les lèvres du S4 rose se soulevèrent dans un petit mouvement de satisfaction, comprenant la chance qui s'offrait à lui et étant bien déterminé à ajouter une nouvelle conquête dans sa longue collection, il n'allait certainement pas laisser passer cette occasion de prouver qu'il n'était pas un si mauvais choix. Il saisissa delicatement le poignet de celui-ci et le tira avec lui dans plusieurs magasins, certain vendant des vêtements à la derniere mode, n'intéressent pas vraiment le plus jeune, d'autre des accessoires, voir même dans un stand dirigé par une étrange crevette habillé de panure à la recherche de glace pour le bleu et lui même.

\- tu veux quel parfum?

\- choco-pistache...

\- ok bon alors deux choco-pistache s'te plaît Omar!

Demanda le rose avec un clin d'oeil rapidement intercepter par la crevette qui gloussa un peu.

Aussi tôt dit aussi tôt fait, les cornets rempli... Ah non en faite, le cornet rempli à ras bord arriva, il n'en fallait pas plus à l'inkling pour la saisir et la tendre à Mask qui grimaça à l'idée de devoir partager.

\- pourquoi tu nous a pas servi ça dans deux pots séparé ?

Ragea le geek.

\- désolé il ne me restait plus qu'un cornet, faudra faire avec p'tite seiche.

\- mais la il y en a encore des cornets...

\- ah ces cornets là! Heu non ils sont juste la pour la déco.

Improvisa le penaeoidea en retournant divaguer à ses fourneau sous le regard grandement amusé du fêtard qui était fier que l'autre est comprit son sous entendu.

\- allons inutile dans faire toute une histoire, après tout il y en a bien asser pour nous d...

S'enjoua le plus vieux en sourient à pleine dents mais fut vite coupé dans son élan.

P.D.V d'Aloha:

Sans attendre d'avantage, Mask s'empara de la crème glacé et releva son masque sous les yeux rempli d'étoiles du S4 qui resta figé sur place en voyant devant lui, contrairement aux idées reçus, un splendide visage blanc comme neige, des grands yeux bleu et profond bien que marqué par quelques cernes ainsi que des lèvres légèrement rosé semblable aux petite perles qu'il trouvait parfois au bord de la plage. À cet instant, il ne voyait rien d'autre qu'un garçon mangeant sensuelment une glace au double parfum laissent de temps en temps sa langue glisser et remonté lentement tout le long du cornet qui laissait échapper quelques gouttes dont le jeune inkling se servait pour humidifier ses doigts.

((P*tain écrit comme ça on dirait trop que c'est un truc érotique. Bon en même temps c'est un peu l'idée XD bref retour sur l'histoire.))

《- Aloha-chan, pourrais tu m'aider avec cette glace? Elle est beaucoup trop grosse pour moi...》

P.D.V de Mask:

Après s'être emparé de la précieuse, le bleu retira son masque qu'il laissa posé sur le haut de son crâne et commença sa dégustation car sa choco-pistache, dû à la forte température du soleil avait commencé à fondre, vite débordé par la taille, cette derniere perdait rapidement du volume laissent la moitié de son contenu glisser le long du cornet que l'inkling tentait de ne pas reverser. Et comme il était gourmand, il ne voulait rien laisser tombé, résultat il tournait dans tous les sens pour rattraper un maximum de matière qui lui gelé le bout des doigts le faisant intérieurement bouillir de rage. Sans compter sur la bosse d'Aloha qui commençait à s'élever, à savoir à quoi bon pouvait penser ce pervers.

《- oi Aloha, tu veux pas aider au lieux de glander?》

Fin des P.D.V

Après qu'il soit parvenu à ramener à la réalité le rose, Mask lui rendit sa crème glacé en prétextant qu'il n'en voulait plus, chose à laquelle le plus vieux acquiesca avant de finir ce qui restait en prenant grand soins d'imiter le plus sensuellement possible son ami qui soupira en remettant son masque sur son visage.

\- tu as déjà perdu deux heures, il ne t'en reste que la moitié et crois moi, c'est pas comme ça que t'arrivera à me seduire.

Ne tombant pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd, le fetard redoubla d'effort tout le temps qui lui restait mais rien ne semblait payer, commençant à douter de ses talents de charmeur il opta pour la derniere carte qu'il avait encore en réserve: un cinéma. Non déçu de cette idée, le geek suivit le pas et emboîta la marche juste derrière Aloha qui s'arrêta un peu plus tard près de la devanture d'un cinéma aux multiples choix. Comme il ne connaissait pas les goûts de son accompagnateur, le S4 se décida pour un film d'action joué par un certain "The Squid Rock" et avait pour nom Squidmanji ((oui on va éviter les placements de produits)).

\- ça promet ton truc...

\- ça on ne le saura qu'après l'avoir regardé.

Le film se termina au bout d'une bonne heure et demi et visiblement il n'avait pas laissé indifférent Mask qui terminait d'essuyer les quelques larmes qui résidait aux coins de ses yeux, dû à un fous rire entérieur. Heureux de cette réaction mais également stressé à cause des trente dernières minutes qu'il lui restait, Aloha se risqua à aider son ami à se relever. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et saisissa la main du rose avant de le tirer doucement à lui, déposant sa main de libre au niveau des fesses de l'inkling à chemise hawaïenne qui ne cacha pas sa surprise, un sourire niais encré sur le visage.

\- alors je te fais de l'effet finalement ?

Se risqua t'il à dire.

\- pas vraiment mais vu tout le mal que tu t'es donné, se serait mal poli de ma part de te rembarer.

Surprit par ces quelques mots mal formulés le joyeux calamar transforma pour la énième fois de la journée son sourire idiot en sourire sincère.

\- du coup... c'est un oui?

\- oui.

Sur cette derniere phrase, les deux amis se releverent et partirent en direction de la sortie la plus proche à la recherche d'un endroit plus tranquille et intime.

Retour sur le présent

Allongé sur le grand lit de leur chambre d'hôtel, les deux inklings se regardaient droit dans les yeux.

\- je présume que tu n'es pas disposé à me laisser être au dessus?

\- tu présume bien, que je sache tu as tout fais pour ça non?

Rapella le bleu avec amusement.

\- oui mais dans ma tête c'était toi qui te faisais prendre...

\- il y a une première fois à tout. Aller en position bad boy.

Adossé contre le dossier du lit, bloqué d'un côté par le mur et de l'autre par Mask, le fêtard abandonna l'idée d'echanger les rôles et commença à retirer un à un ses vêtements, bien qu'être le soumis le dérangé un peu, en temps normal, c'est lui qui aurait été dominant. Mais comme l'avait si bien dit le geek, il y a un début à tout. Maintenant il s'en voulait, il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière, une boule dans l'estomac, il enleva une fois le moment venu son dernier vêtement sous les yeux satisfait de l'autre garçon, qui vint coller ses lèvres aux siennes tout en demandant l'accès, chose à laquelle le plus vieux n'opposa pas la moindre résistance, entament un long balais entre eux parfois doux et d'autre fois un peu plus assuré. Ils se separairent mais ne restairent pas longtemps isolé loin de l'autre, venant une nouvelle fois sceller leur lèvres dans un baisé qui se voulait beaucoup plus sauvage et pationné.

Profitant que le rose soit concentré sur ses mouvement de langue, Mask se saisissa délicatement du membre douloureux de ce dernier qui laissa échapper un premier gémissement en sentant la main de son amant se promener librement tout le long de sa verge fièrement dressé, pendant que l'autre, à l'inverse se balader de haut en bas tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, se qui le surprit un peu car il ne pensait pas que le bleu pouvait s'en sortir aussi bien, peut être avait t'il eut tord de se mettre autant la pression pour au final se retrouver à quémander d'autres caresses.

\- hum... s'il te plaît... t'arrête pas...

Supplia le S4 en venant resserrer ses jambes autour de la taille de son assaillant qui l'allongea mollement sur les oreillers, sans pour autant stopper ses activités.

Continuent encore un peu, le temps que l'autre ne soit enfin prêt, Mask se risqua à enfoncer un premier doigt dans l'entre qui s'offrait à lui faisant également grogner Aloha qui se cambra en arrière. Le geek regarda le visage de son ami craignant de lui avoir fait mal, mais ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un leger sourire envieux, montrent son plaisir. Prenant ça comme une invitation à approfondir leurs échanges, l'antisociale se permit de rajouter un deuxième doigt, avant de commencer de petits mouvements de ciseau à l'intérieur pendant quelques minutes, laissent une fois encore gémir le rose qui agrippa les draps qui l'entouré, tout en enfonçant un peu plus sa tête dans les coussins.

\- plus... plus gros...

\- pas tant que tu n'auras pas dit le mot magique.

Le nargua l'autre inkling.

\- argg... plus gros... s'il te plaît...!

Sans se le faire répéter, le fatigué retira lentement ses doigts avant d'abaisser son short et son boxer, se positionnant à l'entrée de son soumis et venant empaler celui-ci avec douceur, surprenant encore le concerné qui fit de petits mouvement avec les hanches, pour dire qu'il était prêt. Les coups de bassin se firent petit à petit plus intenses, profond et chaleureux. Aloha ne pouvait cacher ses longs soupirs et se contenta de se coller à son amant, mordant son lobe pour ne pas hurler son plaisir et dire ces deux mots de trop. Prit par le geste, Mask releva doucement le rose, le forçant ainsi à se retrouver à moitié assis sur lui, tendit qu'il continuait pendant quelques temps son travail, il se crispa et relâcha son liquide blanc à l'intérieur du rose.

Puis en se decalant, il decouvrit qu'Aloha s'était déjà déversé plus d'une fois et tramblotait, envahi par le double appuis de sa prostate et de son souffle rapide. Il se retira et prit son temps pour détendre son ami, le massant un peu pour faire passer ses petits tramblotements.

\- je suis désolé, j'aurais dû m'arrêter plus tôt.

\- ce n'est rien, au contraire, j'ai passé l'un des meilleurs moment de ma vie... tu m'aide à me relever?

Le geek se rhabilla et se redressa avant de prendre la main de son amant, encore ankylosé de ce petit moment, l'aident à se rhabiller tout en continuant ces quelques massages.

La nuit tomba sur la ville et les deux inklings se posairent sur le sable de la dune. Fixant la lune et les étoiles présentes tout au dessus d'eux, profitant du silence qui les entourent pour échanger de temps en temps des regards plus ou moins satisfaits, seulement Mask mit fin à ce moment en demandant une chose capitale pour lui.

\- je peux récupérer mon portable maintenant ?

\- ah ouais j'avais complètement oublié, tiens.

Le fêtard tendit le petit appareil à son propriétaire puis se posa allongé sur le sable, les bras croisés derrière la tête, fixant son ami avec de grand yeux heureux.

\- qu'est ce qu'il y a?

\- rien, je me disais juste que tu es bien mieux sans ton horrible masque.

Le bleu ne répondit pas, et ferma les yeux en venant imiter Aloha et se posant sur le sable, son masque toujours collé sur le visage.

\- peut être, peut être pas, moi je l'aime bien.

Alors qu'il allait répondre à son tour, le S4 se stoppa en entendant un petit ronflement non dissimulé, sortir de la bouche entrouverte de son ami qui venait de s'endormir, son portable encore allumé sur sa messagerie personnel. L'indigné ne chercha pas à en connaître plus et ferma les yeux à son tour, profitant de la légère brise fraîche qui lui caressait le visage.


End file.
